Sleepy Kisses and New Beginnings
by mangyhalfbreed
Summary: Remus knows quite well that Tonks isn't an easy one to drag out of bed in the morning. Luckily, he's up for the challenge. Though perhaps he bit off more than he could chew once she places a shocking revelation before him, one that is destined to turn their world upside-down.


A stream of muttered curses slipped past Remus' lips as he sat up in bed, several popping sounds erupting from his back as he did so. _You old bastard, _he thought wryly. He blinked, eyes having a rather rough time adjusting to the morning light streaming in through the window. Personally, he'd always been more of a night owl. He glanced to his left and his heart melted in various spots due to the magnificent sight he was drinking in.

Tonks lay beside him, their quilt strewn over her haphazardly. Her pink hair contrasted violently with the plain, white pillow it was splayed across and he could not help the smile that formed on his lips as he caught a glimpse of her polka-dotted pajama bottoms. She snored softly and Remus chuckled, slowly lowering himself back down to the bed and curling closely up against her sleeping form. Lupin gently cupped the side of her face exposed to him within his hand and his thumb lovingly scuffed her cheek.

Tonks' brow creased in apparent agitation and he fought back the laughter building within his chest. "Dora," he said softly, tone husky. She gave no response. Remus smirked and withdrew his hand before brushing his lips against her forehead. He then placed a kiss upon the tip of her nose, her slightly parted lips, her chin and down her jawline... When his mouth reached the creamy, vulnerable flesh of her neck, she shivered.

"G'roff me..." Tonks grumbled, her voice thick with sleep. She wasted absolutely no time with rolling onto her other side so that he was faced with her back.

"My darling, you've been dead to the world for nearly eleven hours. Surely you don't need more sleep?" Remus asked in amusement, draping his arm over her waist.

"It's your fault. _You're_ the reason I'm so bloody tired." She yawned and he grinned sheepishly to himself - almost like a schoolboy who's been caught in the act of a prank.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he began, his voice taking on a deep, suggestive lilt, "but I didn't exactly hear you complaining last night." He spoke into her ear and Lupin heard Tonks snort.

"_Ohhh_, smooth talker. Now, will you be quiet? I was having a rather pleasant dream involving you, our bed, and chocolate syrup. I'd love to get back to it. It's very rude to interrupt such activities, Remus. I thought you knew better than that," she said cheekily.

Both of Remus' eyebrows rose and nearly vanished into his fringe as he stared toward the back of her head in incredulity, cheeks flushed. Merlin help him. The teasing words spoken by Sirius Black two years beforehand now echoed throughout his head,_ 'mark my words... That girl is going to be the death of you, mate. If there's one thing Black women are known for, it's keeping a bloke on his toes. I wish you luck, Moony ole boy. God knows you'll need it.'_

"You..." he faltered, honestly unable to form any sort of coherent reply. "You are so..." He would not let her win this! No, Lupin would _not _be defeated! So he attacked. Remus pounced onto an unsuspecting Tonks without further adieu and his long fingers dug unmercifully into her ribs. Oh, yes. Everyone has a weakness. She uttered an almost feral shriek before dissolving into helpless, insane laughter. Lupin laughed with her, clearly enjoying himself.

_"Remus!"_ she choked, thrashing wildly and nearly punching him right in the nose. "Don't - _NO, _not there!" Her voice echoed off of the walls. "Okay, okay! I'm_ UP!_" Tonks squealed.

He smiled, slowly easing up on his assault. Violent tickling gave way to gentle caresses up her sides. "So it seems." He hummed, leaning down to capture her lips. She made a small sound of appreciation and sighed. Remus pulled back to find her smiling goofily up at him.

"Wotcher, Mister Lupin." Tonks purred.

"And good morning to you, Misses Lupin." He nearly shuddered with how wonderful those words felt on his tongue. Their wedding was still fresh in his mind. And Remus can say without a doubt that it was the single best day of his life. A wife, a companion... A partner for life. That is what he has in Tonks.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked, taking his face into her soft, small hands.

"You."

She arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh? In that case, I sincerely hope they're good thoughts."

"The very best." He grinned, flopping off of her ungracefully and onto the bed. She obliged him by rolling into the warm, waiting circle of his arms.

They fell into a very comfortable silence. Those moments in life where nothing is needed to be said, where two people can simply bask in each other's presence are some of the most worthwhile. Tonks placed her hand against his chest and he nuzzled into her hair. "Normally you're such a lump when you wake up. You're very affectionate this morning, you know. I quite like it," she said playfully.

Remus merely held her closer, tracing random patterns against her shoulder. "Waking up with you in my arms, how could I be anything but?"

Although he was unable to see her face from this angle, Lupin knew perfectly well that she was rolling her eyes at him. "Merlin, sometimes I forget how corny you can be." She giggled and pressed a kiss into his throat. "But I love you anyway." She ran a single fingertip along a scar that began just above his ribs and ran to the side of his navel. How she can bring herself to touch him in such a way without feeling an ounce of disgust shocks him to this very day.

"And I love you." He whispered with certainty.

"Remus..." Tonks started, her voice suddenly very small. A bolt of unease was quick to shoot through him.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant."

Remus could hear nothing but the sound of blood rushing to his brain. He'd ceased breathing and it quite honestly felt as if his heart had stopped in mid-beat.

_Pregnant?_


End file.
